Riverrun
Riverrun is the seat of House Tully, and the capital of the Riverlands, and the seat of the Arch Lord of the Riverlands. It is a large castle located in the central-western part of the Riverlands. It sits at the joining of a tributary to the Red Fork. In times of danger, sluice gates can be opened to flood a channel cut to the west of the castle, turning Riverrun into an island. Its walls rise sheer from the waters and its towers command the opposite shores, making assaulting it almost impossible without huge casualties. Riverrun has been the seat of House Tully for generation after generation, and this has stood despite the conquests, and destructions that have gone on in the Riverlands over the years, and for this reason the vast port of Riverrun is a special place to behold. The city of Riverrun is dominated by the Brann of whom were the original founders of the city, but there are sizeable amounts of minority groups in the form of the Atlantians of whom fled the violence against them in the eastern realms eventually forming a sizeable group within Riverrun. Riverrun was built as a capital for the Riverlands by the ancient members of House Tully who even while the Riverlands were controlled by a series of other houses held the castle, and thus controlled the island itself of Harroway. When House Tully took control of the Riverlands the island of Harroway the place where their control was highest became the central point of growth in the RIverlands and during this time Riverrun itself became especially large with a garrison of some 3,000 men at its lowest point. Following the annexation of the Riverlands into Lucerne the castle of Riverrun became the seat of the Lords of the Riverlands, and as such is a Lords town for the Lucernians. History Early History House Tully See Also : House Tully Riverlords The Riverlands joins Lucerne When it came to the Riverlands the main powerbrokers were the most powerful house in the form of House Tully, and the dominent southern house in House Blackwood. These two houses learned of the destruction of Fairmarket, and immediatly the Tully`s made the decision to join Lucerne whatever was offered to them. House Tully had already been more open to a joining of the two as they had blood ties to the Starke's through the maririage of Eddard, and Catelyn Starke of which Catelyn was a member of House Tully. House Blackwood would accept this as well, but many in the house wanted to resist for honor`s sake, but Brandyn Blackwood disagreed and invited the Lucernians to Raventree for a meeting. Unwilling to meet in a unknown venue as the Blackwood's had wanted such as Raventree, the meeting took place in Riverrun. Joining House Tully in their support of the Lucernians was also House Lancer, House Towers, and House Justman of which all would want to join Lucerne as they were on the southern side of the Riverlands and thus nearly on the border with Fairmarket. The meeting in Riverrun would count in all the major houses of the Riverlands, and major elements from Lucerne including Catherine Lovie of whom led the Lovie delegation. Alongside also would come House Proudmoore and several Kul Tiras houses of which had already joined the Kingdom of Lucerne, and they would join the Lucernian entourage and would greatly support the Lucernians as a prime example of how easily the joining would be. Watching the coast disappear, and the vast city of Riverrun appear on the horizon I was shocked at its scope. The port itself ran for miles, and the port was guarded by two large castles on both edges, and in the distinct center was a massive tower the size of which I hadn`t seen since I saw the Cloud Tower back in Lucerne. Eddard approached from behind me, and I felt his hand go to my shoulder. ``'Its quite the sight isn`t it Saiden.'`` I looked still at Riverrun as he spoke, and the tide of Blue Flags carrying the Tully Fish were so many that it made the city appear blue. ``'Were you as intimated the first time you were, or is it just me.'`` ``When I came here to marry Catelyn I was beyond scared.`` He walked away and towards the mast, and I followed in behind him. ``'Back then the tower you see in the center was nothing but a wall, and now look at it. Its funny the way things change.'`` He stared out into the port, and behind us I looked and saw the form of my squire, and other nobles coming from beneath. My family vassals in Sigmund Mien, and Tirrion Fraizen came into sight and Tirrion gave me a bow as he caught glimpse of me looking. I laughed at the gesture of Tirrion who through his mother was my blood relative and was older then me, and yet he still managed to be beyond loyal. ``'Will Lady Catelyn be meeting us on the deck alone.'`` ``'I would assume her brother Edmund will meet as well, along with any of the Lords that are in the city.'`` He turned towards me and rested his hand on my shoulder. ``'Never forget that you and I are Lords of Lands larger and more powerful then these Riverlords. While you may be intimidated by the larger port and the castles, never forget that they know what we represent. We represent a threat that their ships, and their trade cannot hope to resist.'`` The boat finally reached the dock, and men poured themselves onto the side throwing ropes to the dock hands, and letting us go ashore. Following behind Eddard he was enveloped in an intimate hug by his wife Catelyn, and looking at the two I couldn`t help but be envious of that kind of love. I had married Jessica when I was very young and she was already past her bloom. She was a beautiful women I would never say otherwise, but her beauty hid an anger and pettiness that was entirely unbecoming. For years I tried to love her, but despite her good and loyal work for me she was still nothing I cared for truly. Not the way Eddard loved his cat. Not the way William loved Bella. It was just so much lesser then what it should be. ``'Lord Saiden shall you accompany us.'`` It was a question but the man saying it said it with a hint of laughter and I realized I must have looked ridiculous lost in thought standing on the edge of the boat. I turned and bid my squire Fredick Clegane II. to bring my sword shield and I followed behind Eddard. As we walked I looked into the bay and watched the ship of Jack Shephard, and the representatives of House Lovie that had been sent to further the talks. We all knew that with Riverrun so went the entire Riverlands, and other then some hot spots the talks were going extremely well especially with the constant threat of the large Lannister and Starke combining with my houses forces. ``'Fredrick have you ever seen ships this big.'`` The young boy looked around and he was so awe struck it made me laugh. ``'No my Lord I havn`t.'`` ``'Well lets get moving, and perhaps we can find a pretty Brannish girl for you to marry while were here.'`` It saddened me that this honorable young man was so mistreated by his father. Apparently his father had spent years working at a betrothal for his younger son, while letting poor Fredick the second of his name sit idle training with the Clegane forces. As he followed closely behind me I wondered whether there was some kind of silent failing in the father that had led to that kind of neglect, but the evidence was so widespread maybe loving your child unconditionally was the rarer act. Before I knew it we reached the base of the tower, and a giant tent was arrayed where Eddard, his wife and her brother the lord of Rivverun had gathered around a table. A skinny man in purple armor with a intricate beard approached me from the side, and clasped his hand on my shoulder. ``'Lord Scarlet I bid you welcome to our beloved Riverlands.'`` As he stared at me it dawned in his face that I had no idea who he was, and he laughed. ``'I`m sorry my Lord where are my manners.'`` He dusted his hands on his jacket before outstretching his hand for me to shake. ``'I am Bryndan Blackwood son of Lord Tytos Blackwood of the Raventree. I am very glad to see your people today, as it is long due that Lucerne and Riverlands be joined together. In the coming days know that I am willing and greatly hopeful to help you with everything your people may need.`` '''Going back to the notes my Maester had given me on the boat, I remembered back to the Blackwood`s and realized the company I was with. Byrdan Blackwood was the heir to the seasoned but not elderly Tytos Blackwood, and despite being the third oldest was the heir. Apparently some kind of mishap had broken faith in the oldest boy, and since then Bryndan had become the voice of House Blackwood. Maester Seryn told me that the Blackwood`s would be beyond important to us, and thus without another moment pause I reached and shook his hand. ``'Lord Bryndan I believe Raventree has a lot to gain from our friendship.`` Points of Interest ' ' Riverrun is a strong three-sided castle, although not especially large. The castle is bordered on two sides by rivers, and on the west a third side fronts on a massive manmade ditch, in time of danger threatens sluice gates can be opened to fill a wide moat and leave the castle surrounded on all three sides by water, turning Riverrun into an island, leave it practically unassailable. The castle has sandstone walls which rise sheer from the water, it's the battlements are crenelated and has arrow loops, The towers command the opposite shores. Inside located a the keep.Properly garrisoned, Riverrun can hold supplies for men and horses for as long as two years, A garrison of five hundred men is larger than Riverrun requires in most circumstances. *'''The Keep, The inner keep is triangular, like Riverrun itself, and the lord's solar is triangular as well with a stone balcony jutting eastwards. The solar can be reached by a spiral stairway. *'The Great Hall', It's where the Large councils are held and the high seat of the Tullys sits. There is a private audience chamber above the Great Hall with a high seat for the lord and a bell to ring for servants. *'Dungeons' , The dungeons of Riverrun are windowless, It's doors are heavy and made of wood and iron. *'Wheel Tower', The Wheel Tower, has a great waterwheel within it, which is turned by the Tumblestone whose waters go through it. It has Ivy climbs along side it, below it one makes a wide turn and ends up in churning waters. Eventually one can reach the Water Gate. *'Water Gate', The Water Gate has a wide arch and a heavy iron portcullis, red with rust in its lower half. It is named so for being half in the water. One must use a boat to go through it. Many boats are tied up within the 'Water Gate', secured to iron rings in the walls and the 'water stair' leads from the lower bailey up to the Castle. *'Godswood', The godswood is a bright and airy garden, with redwoods, flowers, nesting birds, and streams, at its center stands a slender, carved weirwood.Sept, The sept at Riverrun is a seven-sided sandstone building. It was built by Hoster Tully and set amidst the gardens that Minisa Whent, his wife cherished. Inside the images of the Seven Holies are painted on marble. Demographics Ethnicity of Riverrun The city of Riverrun is dominated by the Brann of whom were the original founders of the city, but there are sizeable amounts of minority groups in the form of the Atlantians of whom fled the violence against them in the eastern realms eventually forming a sizeable group within Riverrun. Religion of Riverrun Houses of Riverrun Category:Fortress of Lucerne Category:City in the Riverlands Category:Fortress of Westros Category:City Category:Port Category:Castle